Lily Potter II
by Gin N. Tonic
Summary: H/G's daughter lives with Black and goes to a muggle high school. why? r/r or i'll sic my attack deers and cows on you
1. In The Beginning

The Sequel By Gin N. Tonic  
Chapter 1: In the Beginning  
  
A/N: I am so hyper, but it's not a sugar high hyper. It's more of a "I-can't-wait-4-homecoming" or a "Smash Mouth's daydream believer" hyper. You know what I mean.  
  
"You are so lucky, Lily!" cried Sarah who was sitting on the bed flipping through a magazine. Lily Potter stared into the mirror. A girl with straight red hair and bright green eyes stared back at her. Had it been Sirius who said she looked just like her mother and grandmother? She had never met her grandmother; she had died long before she was born. She didn't feel lucky at all.  
"I'm not lucky." Lily looked over at Sarah.  
"Yes, you are. You're pretty, you're smart, you're head cheerleader, and you're the most popular girl in school," Sarah took a deep breath, "And we're only sophomores!"   
"At least you have parents," Lily sighed.  
"You have parents..."  
"Let's go," Lily said. She grabbed her Franklin High School sweatshirt and her bag and headed toward the door.   
  
"When are you going to be home?" Sirius asked his god- granddaughter.   
"Around midnight," Lily answered. Sarah was fishing through her purse for her car keys.   
"Be on time." Lily nodded and they were off.   
  
A/N: hope you liked it! Review please. Have a nice day!  
Trivia Question: Who owns Harry Potter?   
(Clue: It's sure not me!)  



	2. Of Lockets and Locker-rooms

The Sequel  
Chapter II: The Football Game  
  
A/N: I made Lily a cheerleader. I'm going to be a cheerleader during football season and maybe next year for football. It's going to be fun! thanx for reviewing my story, I was just blown away! Make sure to read my other stories too. I'm also going to write one about the wizarding community's response to the terrorist attacks on the US. Stay strong, America!   
*Starts singing God Bless America*  
  
"Who are they?" Sarah said pulling her brown hair into a ponytail. It was hard to miss who Sarah was pointing to. A large group of people had gathered by the chain link fence that surrounding the football field and bleachers and tables. They were all wearing hooded robes and masks.   
"I don't know," Lily was eyeing the group. They were people she had seen in her nightmares. "Let's go. The game's about to start." She whistled and a troop of varsity followed her to the field. The game was starting.  
  
"Our team is dynamite! Our team is dynamite!" Ten girls cheered in unison. Lily over at the audience. Something was wrong. It happened suddenly like a flash of lightning in the sky. People were screaming in pain or in fear. Some of the men in hooded robe were jumping over the short fence into the field. Lily pulled out her wand.   
"Sarah! We need to get to my bag quickly." The two ran toward the high school in the distance. They ducked into the locker room just in time. Lily pulled out her cell phone and her wand. She dialed her home phone number and listened to it ring.   
"Hello?" Sirius had answered the phone.   
"Sirius, you need to get down here! Something's wrong. There's wizards at my high school!"  
"Lily, you need to do something while you wait for me."  
"What?"  
"Open your locket." Sirius hung up.   
  
Lily looked down at the locket she had taken off her neck. It was shaped oddly like a lightning bolt. She opened the locket slowly. She had never been able to open it before. Now it opened easily now; the inside contained no pictures but it pulsed with a warm, gold light. Then they came.   
  
A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Who came you ask? Keep reading to find out!  
Answer to Trivia Question from Last chapter: JKR, Warner Bros., Bloomsbury Blook, Scholastic Books, etc.   
Review!!!  
  



	3. Big Decisions

Big Decisions  
  
They were there with her, her parents. She hardly ever saw them. They were always gone, always working. An old man stood with them. She had never met him before, but she knew who he was. Dumbldore. How many times had Sirius told her about him and how wonderful he was? He was looked at her now, and she could see the fear in his eyes. Hatred that wasn't for her, but for the wizards who attacked that night.   
"Lily," he said, "can you tell us what happened tonight?" Lily nodded and her parents sat down on either side of her. Sirius sat next to his godson. Lily looked over at Sarah; she looked more confused than scared. Lily told them about them spotting the wizards at the game and how one had followed them in here.  
"Can you describe any of them?" Ginny asked.  
"Well," said Lily, "they all had masks on, but the one who followed us in here had pale, blond hair. He was followed by two other muscular wizards just before you arrived."  
"Malfoy," said Harry. Lily could now see the hatred welling up in her own father. "How could they have found her?"  
"Harry," said Dumbledore, "I think that it is time." Ginny nodded at her husband. Harry took a deep, shuddering breath. Sirius had grabbed Harry's shoulder. Harry started: he told her all about Voldemort, her grandparents, the death eaters, and his meetings with the dark lord. When he was done, they just sat in silence for a few minutes.   
Then the door opened. It was a man a few years older than her father. He was wearing robes of black and horned-rimmed glasses. His red hair gave him away.  
"Uncle Percy!" Lily stood up to greet her mother's brother. He hugged her and then looked to her parents.   
"Harry, Ginny, Dumbledore, Black," he hugged his sister and shook everyone's hands. "Ron and Hermione are outside wiping memories and healing muggles. Quite a mess, quite a mess. There had to be at least 50 deatheaters plus you-know-you." Ginny gasped and Sirius tightened his grip on Harry's shoulder. Dumbledore nodded his head sadly. He looked at Harry.  
"It is time," he said. Everyone nodded.  
"For what?" asked Lily. She looked scared.  
"For you to attend Hogwarts," said her mother. Sarah was looking confused again. "A wizarding school in Europe," Ginny explained. She looked at Dumbledore, "Sarah might as well keep her memory. She might find a time when she needs our help." Dumbledore nodded. Sarah was staring at them in disbelief.   
"I'll drive you home, Sarah," said Sirius. He pulled out to car keys and led Sarah and Lily out to his SAAB, but Lily stopped him.  
"Wait!" she cried, "I've got my car here too!" She pulled out the keys to her red convertible.   
"I don't want you to go alone," said Sirius, he led them back to the feild where wizards were working hard to cover everything up. We waved to a girl with curly hair about the color of Lily's. The girl came running. She was wearing a white, sleevless robe with a hood that she had left down. "This is your cousin, Molly Weasley. She's about a year older than you. She'll ride home with you. Wands out girls." Then he took Sarah back to his car.   
  
The rest of the night was long and silent. Lily's house with about 10 miles away in the country hidden by woods and tall trees. They drove up tortous rode trough dark forests.   
  
  
"So this is really your last week at school here?" asked Sara at school on Monday. Lily nodded. "So, what's going to happen?"  
"Well," said Lily, "My parents will take me to Diagon Alley for school supplies, then we'll go to Hogsmeade, and then to Hogwarts. I'll be staying with one of the teachers so they can watch out for me. I doubt any death-eater is going to come near me while I'm at Hogwarts."   
  
I'm too tired to write more so you'll have to wait until the next chapter.   



End file.
